Guardians of Order
Guardians of Order was a Canadian company founded in 1996 by Mark C. MacKinnon in Guelph, Ontario. The company's business output consisted of role-playing games (RPGs). Their first game is the anime inspired Big Eyes, Small Mouth. In 2006 Guardians of Order ceased operations due to overwhelming debt. The Big Eyes, Small Mouth game used the Tri-Stat System. The Tri-Stat System would later be modified for use in other games and be more generally named the Tri-Stat dX system. Most of Guardians of Order's game use some form of the Tri-Stat dX system. After Big Eyes, Small Mouth, Guardians of Order would go on to achieve significant success with the Sailor Moon Role-playing Game and Resource Book. The game was built on Big Eyes, Small Mouth but featured an extensive reference to the Sailor Moon universe. Guardians of Order acquired licenses and published Big Eyes, Small Mouth-based RPGs for a number of other anime series including Dominion Tank Police, Demon City Shinjuku, and Tenchi Muyo. After El Hazard, the last such game, the company's strategy with licensed anime series changed and it began issuing "Ultimate Fan Guides" which served the same purpose while avoiding the need to reprint the same BESM-based mechanics. All of these books included game statistics for characters in the series as well as extensive episode guides and character summaries. Guardians of Order expanded beyond anime based games when the Tri-Stat dX system was adopted for the superhero game Silver Age Sentinels. Guardians of Order later acquired the rights to publish the Amber Diceless Roleplaying Game from Phage Press. Guardians of Order licensed the rights to produce role-playing games set in existing fictional works. These include games based on The Authority, Tékumel, and A Song of Ice and Fire. Between 14 February 2006 and 1 August 2006 there were no official updates to the Guardians of Order website. There was speculation on the official forums that the company was out of business. On 28 July 2006 a post to George R. R. Martin's official web site announced that Guardians of Order was out of business. In response, on 1 August 2006 Mark MacKinnon posted confirmation that Guardians of Order "ceased operations." According to MacKinnon the company had too much debt. MacKinnon is attempting to place Guardians of Orders games with other companies. He promised that existing orders would be filled. On 9 September 2006 ArtHaus Games, whose titles are published by White Wolf Publishing, announced that it has acquired the Big Eyes, Small Mouth RPG. The announcement stated the company was "extremely confident" that a release date of January 2007 would be met and confirmed that those who pre-ordered and prepaid for the book would be "in good hands," though it was also said that they have not taken on Guardians of Order's liabilities. On 7 March 2007 George R. R. Martin wrote that he had regained control of his intellectual property rights and was "all square" with Guardians of Order. As part of their settlement, Mr. Martin received all remaining stock of the limited edition version of the RPG. No further information regarding the settlement was revealed, nor the status of other creditors' claims on the property. History Guardians of Order was founded by Mark C. MacKinnon in 1996. In 1998 Guardians of Order hired David Pulver. In 1999, Jeff Mackintosh was hired. 2000 brought Liz Fulda and Lucien Soulban. In 2002, Guardians of Order launched their "Magnum Opus" program, licensing the company's intellectual property to third parties to create new games. By 2005, Guardians of Order downsized to just Mark C. MacKinnon. In early 2006, the company ran out of capital, and closed their doors on August 1, 2006. The third edition of BESM is acquired by ArtHaus Games on September 9, 2006. Notable Products Original properties * Big Eyes, Small Mouth - Guardians of Order's original game had four revisions before the company went out of business, with the third edition being in development and published by another company. * Silver Age Sentinels (2002) - Superhero role-playing game. Based on modified BESM rules using ten-sided dice instead of six-sided dice. * Tri-Stat dX (2003) - a small generic role-playing system based on BESM. Licensed products Guardians of Order licensed the rights to a variety of titles to convert them into role-playing games. The majority were based on Big Eyes, Small Mouth and licensed from anime series. The books also served as resource guides, summarizing the episodes in the series and the characters. Additionally, the companies last major work before folding was A Game of Thrones, which later would be recreated by Green Ronin Publishing as A Song of Ice and Fire. See Also *The Role-Playing Game Manifesto, an essay used in the introduction of some Guardians of Order releases. External links * Archive of the Guardians of Order Website - At archive.org * Publication list on Pen & Paper * BESM 3 Blog (formerly GoO Blog) ---- Back To: Ogres Wiki -> RPG Portal -> List of Game Companies Category:Gaming Companies Category:Browse Category:Ontario